


Земляника

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл заменяет Розарио Доусон на съемках "Транса". Никто не в курсе, но он овладел искусством гипноза...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Земляника

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Написано после просмотра "Транса" (но, вроде бы, спойлер-фри) по мотивам следующего твитта: "Дэнни Бойл предлагал Майклу Фассбендеру роль Венсана Касселя, на что Майкл пошутил, что с большим удовольствием сыграл бы женскую роль".

Майкл всегда подозревал, что Дэнни Бойл - провокатор галактического масштаба.  
Только в его воспаленном мозгу могла родиться идея заменить шоколадную красавицу Доусон на рыжебородого ирландского мужика, превратив феминистскую агитку в напряженную гей-драму. И если обнаженку Майкл еще мог пережить, то акция "Давайте одевать Джеймса во все оттенки синего (назло Фассбендеру)" грозила преждевременным циррозом его и без того перетруженной печени.  
Ибо при виде такой красоты хотелось запить с национальным размахом.  
Он уже и забыл, как это бывает.  
После первой же недели съемок расстрельный список Майкла Фассбендера пополнился двумя костюмерами, одной гримершей и тремя осветителями. Какой-то частью своего мозга (небольшой, но до омерзения справедливой) он сознавал, что все эти люди - лишь подневольные исполнители злонамеренной воли коварного режиссера.  
К концу второй недели расстреливать хотелось каждого второго.

-Волнуешься? - Джеймс пристроился рядом с сигаретой. - Завтра снимаем обнаженку.  
-Нет, - пожимает плечами Майкл. - Я теперь на пробы знаешь как хожу? С ноги открываю дверь и начинаю раздеваться прямо на пороге.  
Ответом ему россыпь смеха, и этот свитер цвета берлинской лазури, и он никогда не замечал, как пахнут другие люди, а Джеймса хочется вдохнуть, уткнувшись носом в переплетенье ключицы с плечом, как будто в разворот старой любимой книги. Вот оно значит как, соскучиться.  
И Майкл начинает шептать ласково-ласково прямо в ушную раковину:  
\- _Ты расслабляешься, твои веки опускаются, ты ощущаешь тепло, ты в солнечном безопасном месте..._  
Джеймс замирает, словно механическая игрушка, у которой кончился завод.  
Майклу немного страшно, да нет, какое там немного, у него леденеют кончики пальцев, и догорающая сигарета напрасно пытается их обжечь. Он невесомо касается мочки губами:  
- _Ты поцелуешь меня, когда я скажу "земляника"_ , - и щелкает пальцами.  
Джеймс распахивает глаза (идеального синего пигмента, его бы соскрести - и в Палату мер и весов). Майклу кажется, что он смотрит со дна Марианской впадины на такую далекую медную монетку солнца, а вокруг километры воды, из-за которой совершенно невозможно разобрать, что произносят эти губы.  
\- Пора, - Майкл с трудом отворачивается и трусливо трусит на площадку, где ему предстоит изображать гипнотизёра. Продал бы душу за глоток односолодового, жаль, контракт не позволяет.

Осознание содеянного накрывает Майкла предсказуемо в два часа ночи, когда не к кому бежать с жалобами. Мини-бар осушен в два глотка, и Фассбендер решает сгонять в круглосуточный супермаркет за бухлом, раз он и так уже одной ногой на стезе порока, и спускается за "Джеймисоном" как есть, в тапочках и с неуложенной бородой.  
\- Куда это мы так крадемся?- ласково вопрошает из-за спины голос с парижским прононсом. - Мишель? Ты чего гремишь бутылками, как клошар под мостом Мирабо?  
\- Очень надо выпить, - честно признается "Мишель", прижимая бумажный пакет к груди, как пассажир "Титаника" спасательный круг.  
\- О-ля-ля, - цокает языком Венсан и гостеприимно распахивает дверь в свой номер. - В твоем лице я вижу всю тоску ирландского народа...  
\- Ага, - вяло поддакивает Майкл, не замедлив приложиться к стакану.  
\- По хор-рошему тр-раху, - раскатисто заключает Кассель и довольно наблюдает, как неэстетично давится вискарем Фассбендер.  
\- Венсан, давай без шерше ля фамм.  
\- О, ля фамм Розарио была очень недовольна. Призывала анальную кару на твою голову.  
\- Почему на голову? - Как-то совсем не к месту интересуется Майкл. - И почему на мою?!  
Но увлеченный своим красноречием, Кассель продолжает его игнорировать.  
\- Французская оздоровительная диета! - торжественно провозглашает он. - То, что доктор прописал. Утром кекс, вечером секс. Если не помогает, первое заменить на второе.  
\- Джеймс без кексов долго не протянет, - задумывается над такой перспективой Майкл и только по ошеломленному возгласу "Merde!" понимает, что ляпнул что-то не то.  
\- О, господи, извини, Венсан, - и начинает торопливо бормотать, - _твои веки закрываются,_ ты пойми, ну, кому такое расскажешь, _ты в теплом безопасном месте,_ а я от него одурел уже совсем, _ты погружаешься в транс,_ так что не обижайся, но _когда ты проснешься, ты забудешь,_ о боже мой, ну, люблю я этого идиота, _все, что я тебе говорил._  
И обреченно щелкает пальцами.  
  
Утро добрым не бывает, особенно, когда ты полупьяный, невыспавшийся и голый стоишь перед толпой народа, и это - твоя работа.  
\- Так, Майкл, - грохочет в мегафон Бойл, - твоя задача - соблазнить Джеймса, тьфу ты, то есть Саймона. Врубай сексапил, снимаем! Камера, мотор!  
И за это тебе еще платят деньги.  
Ты снова выходишь из дверей подразумеваемой ванной, смаргиваешь и моментально натыкаешься на выжидающий вгзгляд. Сегодня знакомая радужка густого цвета индиго, ты знаешь все про волны этого определенного спектра, и наверное, ты делаешь какое-то правильное движение бедрами, потому что синий затапливает белок, будто чернила капнули в воду.  
Нестерпимо хочется именно сейчас, предлагая себя всего, прошептать "земляника"-  
\- Снято! - кричит Бойл, и вокруг начинают суетится, и никому нет дела, что ты стоишь обнаженный, растерзанный собственными чувствами к кому-то, кто уже отвернулся, потому что для него это - сценарий.  
А для тебя позорный мучительный стояк.

\- Уходи, Джеймс, - устало говорит Майкл в дверную щель с предусмотрительно накинутой цепочкой.  
\- Угощяйся, - МакЭвой впихивает жестяную кружку с алым месивом ягод в район майклова живота и смотрит своими чертовыми глазами, которые сейчас точь-в-точь турецкие обереги "назары". По губам видно, что свое угощение он уже отведал.  
Фассбендер обреченно впускает его в номер. Потому что Джеймс как стихийное бедствие: заколотишь все окна, щели заткнешь, накидаешь мешков с песком у входа, - все равно просочится, стекла выбьет, крышу сорвет.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? - строго спрашивает стихийное бедствие, уперев руки в бока.  
Дремавшая до этого совесть выпрямляется во весь рост, и Майкл признается.  
\- Я тебя загипно...тизировал, - запинается он, не рискуя глянуть на жертву своего распоясовшегося либидо. - Ты должен меня... поцеловать, когда я скажу... слово.  
\- Какое? - неподдельно любопытствует Джеймс.  
\- Это...ягода, - не хватало еще, чтобы внушение сработало в такой неподходящий по всем параметрам момент. Фассбендер сжимает губы, как партизан на допросе.  
Но вместо того, чтобы съездить Майклу в челюсть или хотя бы от души выматериться, Джеймс хохочет. Может быть, это побочный эффект гипноза? Вполне возможно, что там, где у нормальных людей мозг, у Джеймса - коллекция тестов Роршаха.  
\- И что же это за ягода? Погоди, угадаю. Малина?  
\- Нет, Джеймс, послушай...  
\- Ежевика?  
\- Мне правда очень жаль...  
\- О, точно! Клубника!  
\- Нет, блять, земляника! - Терпение Майкла лопается, как ягода у Джеймса на губах.  
Прыжок - и синеглазое чудо повисает на нем, размазывая сок по контурам губ, захватывая теплым клубком рук и ног. Потому что поцелуи - это контактный вид спорта.

\- Какой же ты фантастический дуралей, - с удовольствием тянет Джеймс чуть погодя, надавливая голыми локтями на майклову грудную клетку. - Меня гипноз не берет. Надеюсь, ты не сильно расстроился?  
-Нисколько, - абсолютно искренне клянется Майкл. Как ни крути, а это удивительно удачный провал.

 

 


End file.
